Rivals
by zanmato337
Summary: HermioneCho Hermione contemplates revealing her true feelings to Cho, and what will happen to her relationship with Harry once she does.
1. Revelation

Rivals Pt. 1  
By Cloud_Strife_73  
Characters, and Harry Potter Ó?J.K. Rowling(of course)  
Foreword: The rating for this is fanfic is 'R' because it features a F/F pairing. If you don't like this sorta thing, then take a hike, and don't flame me because I DID warn you. Please R/R as this is one of my first fanfics, but be gentle... :D  
Drop me a line if ya like it, O.K.?!?!?  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for the first years to get through with the sorting hat patiently, applauding for the ones going to the various tables, louder for the ones headed their way, regular applause for new Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and groans of pity and shaking of heads for the unfortunate ones headed to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Finally, they're all done! I'm starved." Ron exclaimed, as he watched the headmaster, rise to his feet to address the students.  
  
At once, the excited chatter subsided as Dumbledore raised a hand to silence the children.  
  
"Welcome new and our returning students. I hope you have you all have a successful year. Now to acknowledge a few things before we start the feast-"  
  
Ron and Harry groaned. Hermione glared and mouthed a silent 'Shut up' at them. They shut up.  
  
Dumbledore went on. "-First to the Hufflepuffs, deepest sympathies for what happened at the Tri-Wizard Tournament." The Hufflepuff students who had been there last year paled noticeably, while the new kids wondered what was the matter, looking towards Dumbledore for an explanation. "Cedric Diggory was killed by Lord Voldemort at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. He was a fine young man and will be missed sorely. A statue of Cedric has been erected in the Hufflepuff common room." He went on to introduce the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, and several other thing for a few minutes, and then concluded.  
  
Everyone cheered as lots of food magically appeared at the tables. Ron and Harry piled generous helpings of food on their plates. Hermione scoffed at their greed as she glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. She wondered how Cho had taken the mention of Cedric's name. She was relieved to see that she had taken it well. She and Cho had become friends over the last year when she informed Hermione she would be a prefect this year, since Mcgonagall took a vote last year among the prefects to decide if she should become one next year. It had been unanimous, minus the 'biased against Potter & Friends' Slytherin prefects. But it was enough to get her in. Cho saw her looking at her and winked.  
  
Hermione blushed, and smiled at Cho. Cho smiled a charming smile and winked again in return, before going back into conversation with several of her friends at her table. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach at the smile she got from Cho, but there was some things that were worrying her. Over the summer, she realized she liked Cho in a different way- the romantic way. And Hermione realized this was quite normal, but that wasn't one of the things that was troubling her. First how did Cho feel about her, what the rest of the school would think and most importantly, how Ron and Harry would respond if they found out about her crush: Ron probably wouldn't care, but Harry had a serious crush on Cho, ever since the previous year. How would he feel? Would their friendship suffer? Wh- Hermione was shaken of her worried thoughts by Harry's worried voice.  
  
"What's the matter Herm? Aren't you gonna eat something? Are you feeling okay?" Harry inquired.  
"I'm alright Harry... I was just thinking about something." Hermione stated, wondering how long she had been out in space like that. She shook her head and put some food on her plate and talked with Harry and Ron, pushing her troubles out of her mind temporarily.  
  
The next day, after classes out on the grounds, Harry and Ron were playing a game of Exploding Snap with Fred and George. Hermione sat on a bench, watching them playing the game on the grass(oblivious to the punishment they'd get if they accidentally blew up some of the grass) , but not really watching them. Her mind was elsewhere- on Cho. She closed her eyes and imagined revealing her feelings to Cho and having them returned in kind, Harry falling in love with someone else (maybe Ginny; she's had a crush on him ever since she met him) and everything working out fine. She thought of all that attracted her to Cho: the long gleaming wave of black hair that stopped at her shoulders that positively begged for you to touch it; the large irises of dark chocolate that caught Hermionie's own sapphire blue ones whenever their eyes met, that made it so Hermione could hardly tear her eyes away; the smile that could reach her soul on even her worst days and change her attitude so much in a matter of seconds, Harry and Ron always asked if she had taken a drink of Finnegan's Cheer-Up Tonic; the rest of her body, but Hermione forced herself not to think of that, or else she would start blushing horribly; but above all, Hermione valued Cho's brilliant mind, sprit , and kind heart. That's all that really mattered, but the rest was a nice addition. Hermione added with a slight smile.  
  
"Hey."  
Hermione almost thought she could hear Cho calling her in her thoughts...  
" 'ey Hermione!" Someone was shaking her shoulders, bringing her back to the real world.  
"Wha? What is it? I-" Her eyes flew open, not wanting to leave her perfect mental world. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden intake of sunlight, she gradually saw none other than- "Cho?"  
"The one and only. At least at Hogwarts, that is." Cho said grinning. She turned to face the others. "Hey, Harry, Ron, Fred , George. What's up?"  
Harry looked like he was choking, since all he could do was nod at Cho. Rod, Fred and George all said hello, then after Fred clapped Harry on the back several times to get him breathing again, they resumed their game. Cho, turning to Hermione once again, started to speak again.   
  
"Hermione, do you want to go for a walk? I wanna show you something." she whispered in Hermione's ear.  
Hermione's heart pounded fiercely, as if it had suddenly turned into a bass drum. Thoughts raced through her head, but she knew what she was going to say.  
"I'd love to."   
Cho's eyes lit up even more than they already were. "Let's go then. We want to be back in time for dinner." She pulled Hermione up by her hand and dragged he off towards the castle.  
After they were out of earshot, Harry said, "Wonder where they're off to?"   
"Maybe Cho needed help with her homework," Ron suggested, then quipped "If only YOU were a brain, Harry, you could tutor Cho one-on-one."  
Fred and George snickered.  
"Shut up Ron."   
  
They had been climbing random staircases for the past ten minutes. Eventually Hermione's curiosity got the best of her. "Where are we going, Cho?" she said, pausing to catch her breath.  
Cho turned around to face her. With a look of feigned annoyance, although her tone revealed excitement, she simply said "It's a SECRET... any way it's just two staircases more, so come on..." pulling Hermione along towards the next staircase. Once they had climbed the final staircase, they walked down a narrow hall where Cho stopped suddenly. Hermione looked around. "Cho, there's nothing here, except a painting." Cho smiled and pointed at the painting. Hermione looked closer. The painting looked exactly like a door and, upon closer examination, she saw a keyhole. She looked up at the Ravenclaw Seeker confused. Cho reached into her pocket and pulled out a bronze key. She placed it into the keyhole and turned it. A loud 'click' signaled the door was open.  
"Where'd you get this?" Hermione asked.  
"Roger Davies gave me the key and told me all about it to keep me quiet when I saw him and this 7th year girl coming out of an unused classroom last week after classes. Obviously he had been using it for his midnight trysts." Cho pointed towards the door. "You go first. I came up here yesterday."  
Hermione opened the door.  
  
A large sized room greeted her eyes. It was like the grounds, with a small lake in the center. The ceiling seemed to be enchanted, as was dark blue with the nights first stars emerging. Cho entered behind her and silently closed the door. She then gestured towards the lake. "It's a magical lake. If you come closer it'll tell you what it does. Hermione stepped closer. A ghostly voice came out of the lake singing a song sort of like the Sorting Hat, only shorter.  
  
'I'm the magical pool  
And my predictions of who you love are fool proof  
My matchmaking skills are precise  
And you-and the lover I name, will be together for life.'  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she wondered what Cho would do if the pond was going to say what she thought it would. She walked forward, knelt down, and looked at her reflection. The pond began to sing again.  
  
'Lo and behold,  
The person you love  
Is standing above.'  
  
Puzzled, Hermione looked behind her shoulder. Cho was standing behind her, looking shocked.   
"I can explain..." Hermione started, as she stood to face her crush.  
Cho put a slender finger to Hermione's lips to silence her. Hermione's eyes widened in puzzlement.  
"Last night when I came up here... the pond revealed my true love.. and it was you."  
"So that's what you brought me up here for? Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"  
"Because I didn't know how you felt. That's why I brought you up here. If it had been someone else you loved, I wouldn't have said anything, just let my feelings for you go.." She reached forward and embraced Hermione, who responded in kind.  
"But.. Harry likes you too, Cho."  
"Well, I guess that makes you two rivals, eh? We'll tell him when the time is right." Cho looked at her watch. "I think we should head down to the great Hall, Herm. Diner's about to start."   
"O.K." Hermione grabbed Cho's hand and they walked hand-in-hand downstairs, relinquishing their grasp on each other after they had passed a dark corner ,nearing the sounds of students. The only thing that could ruin this day was if someone found out and told Harry before she could muster the courage to face him herself.  
  
A full minute later after the two lovers had passed, Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, a very nasty grin spreading across his pale face.  
  
End of Pt. 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Caught?

Rivals Pt.2  
Cloud_strife_73  
Once again the warning: Rated 'PG-13' for F/F relationship content. I told you so, so don't go complaining about me not saying nothing. Also all characters Belong to J.K. Rowling (as you all know)  
By the way, I do like Draco, its just he seems so per  
  
  
Hermione dashed to her seat after saying a quiet goodbye to Cho at the entrance to the Great Hall, then quickly took her seat next to Harry and Ron.  
  
"So, what have you and Cho been up to?" asked Harry, in between bites of a turkey drumstick.  
  
"..Studying." Hermione lied. "I'm sorry, Harry. I had to lie." she thought.  
Ron only nodded, since his mouth was full of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I don't think you guys could be any closer, Hermione." Harry responded.   
  
'You don't know the half of it...' Hermione thought. "Yeah, but you guys will always be my closest pals." (this was true: Her, Harry and Ron had been through so much together, they had a special bond that surpassed normal friendships.)  
  
They talked about various things during dinner, but every time Hermione glanced up towards the Slytherin table, she noticed Draco was glaring at her even more nastily than he normally did. Shrugging it off as him having a bad day (he deserved one) she continued dinner.  
  
After dinner, Harry and Ron headed towards the dorms. Noticing that Hermione wasn't following, Ron turned to see what was up.  
"Hermione, aren't you coming?" He noticed Cho coming out of the Great Hall a few seconds after his inquiry, stopping next to Hermione.  
  
"Oh," she started. She glanced at Cho, who had a sly smile upon her face. "We...umm.. just have to talk for a bit." She finished.  
  
"Ah, O.K., well, we'll see you in the common room to start on that essay assignment we have for Professor Binns." Harry responded. He and Ron then started down the corridor that led to the Gryffindor dormitories. After they had turned the corner, Cho and Hermione headed towards the Ravenclaw living quarters.   
  
"So, what's up?" Cho asked as they started walking.  
  
"Jus' wanted to walk you to your dorm." Hermione stated, entwining her fingers with Cho's, using such boldness at which she was surprised she had harbored inside all this time without knowing. Also surprised was Cho, who, Hermione noted as they passed a torch, was blushing furiously. "aww..." Hermione thought.  
  
They reached the Ravenclaw entrance. Cho turned to Hermione and grinned. Cho was still blushing, although in a lighter shade. "Wanna come up?" she asked with a wicked smile.  
Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. Then she murmured "I wish. But I gotta go back and help Harry and Ron on their essay."  
  
"Pity. I wish they could do it on their own..." Cho thought for a second. "Think I could get a... one-on-one session with you sometimes?" She added, a grin spreading across her face.  
  
"I think that could be arranged, most definitely!" Hermione giggled, almost as suddenly as she started she stopped, her expression serious, and pulled Cho into a embrace. Cho being an inch taller than Hermione, tilted her head down to look into Hermione's eyes, took a deep breath, and kissed her.  
It was like a flame erupting in her mouth. All she knew that existed at this moment was Cho. Time had slowed to a standstill it seemed. She felt herself being pushed against the wall, persistent, yet gentle hands running over her body, as she felt her self automatically start doing the same in kind to the other witch. So many new and wondrous feelings coursed through her. As much as she regretted it, after 3 minutes of this sweet ecstasy, Cho pulled away.  
  
"Don't wanna get caught, do you?" She said, after noticing her girlfriend's confused face.  
  
"Oh..no, I guess not. I'll see you tomorrow then." Hermione started to go back to her own dormitory.  
  
"Oh, and Hermione?" Hermione turned. "I love you."  
  
"I...I..love you too, Cho"   
  
Cho smiled. "G'Night!" And that profession of love being out of the way she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Well, well, Granger" A voice came from the shadows, as she started heading to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
She gasped as a figure stepped out of the shadows ... it was Draco Malfoy!.  
  
"Well, well. So it seems the Mudbloods, along with being unworthy of even studying here, are lying backstabbers as well." Draco said, a glint of malice in his eyes.  
  
"Draco. What are you doing here?" Hermione tried to ask in a casual tone, although there was a waver in her voice when she said his name.  
  
"Oh," Draco responded, slowly walking in a circle, obviously enjoying Hermione's discomfort by the sadistic gleam shining in his pale cobalt eyes. "I was just taking an after-dinner walk, when all of a sudden, I come across you and Chang spit swapping. Now, how do you think dear Potter would take news of this...relationship?" A malicious smile spread across his pallid face, as he finished his slow circle around Hermione, now once again at his initial position.  
  
"You wouldn't. Harry would never believe a word that came from your slimy mouth!" Hermione retorted, now over the initial shock of Draco's appearance, a defensive instinct started to surface.  
  
Malfoy seemed unperturbed by Hermione's insult. Instead he continued. "Really? But perhaps.." he pulled a small rectangular box out of a robe pocket, that looked almost exactly like a tape recorder(except for the fact that electronics don't work on Hogwarts grounds, Hermione remembered). Draco took his wand out also and tapped the box.   
  
'Repetitus.' Draco muttered. A tiny red light shone at the top of the box and Hermione had doubts that Harry wouldn't believe Draco after he heard this.  
  
The whole conversation with Cho once they had reached the Ravenclaw dorm was repeated with perfect clarity, complete with intimate rustling noises towards the end. Once he had proved his point, Draco tapped the box once again and the red light flickered out.  
  
"You knew.. that's why you followed us, isn't it?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"My, aren't we as observant as we are cautious!" Draco answered snidely. " You know if you and Cho hadn't been all wrapped up in the pangs of puppy love, you may have realized that its not a good idea to walk past dark corners holding hands..."  
  
"You...you" she faltered, knowing that although she hated it, Draco had her trapped. Feeling defeated, she sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
Draco put the box safely back into the pocket it came from. "One thing, and after its done I'll destroy the box and Potter will never know...if you do what I ask."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Hermione snapped. Inside, she was screaming at herself for not taking enough precautions, but the rational side of herself said that if she agreed to do what ever he said, then told Harry about her relationship, then she could avoid whatever sick demands Draco asked of her.  
  
"Three weeks from now, the first game of the Quidditch season is Slytherin versus Gryffindor, as I'm sure you already know. What I want in exchange for keeping mum about this is...I want you to enchant Potter's broom before the game so he crashes ..oh let's say 3 minutes into the match. Nothing serious, of course...although I wouldn't mind if he stayed out of commission the entire season." He snickered evilly at his plan.  
  
Hermione appeared to act shocked, then appeared to accept this awful task. In truth, she was going to confront Harry tomorrow, plus tell Dumbledore about Malfoy's attempt at blackmail (a serious offense; and the thing Malfoy wanted her to do could get him expelled easily) This way, even if Harry didn't want to be friends with her anymore, Malfoy couldn't do a damn thing to make Harry get injured at the match.  
  
She tried to put an upset air into her voice to pull the act off convincingly. "Alright, Draco. I'll do it. Anything not to tell Harry."  
  
Malfoy looked more smug than Hermione had ever seen him, a gleam of triumph evident in his eyes' locked unblinkingly on Hermione. "Very well. Until then Mudblood." He finished with a sheer. He turned around and walked quickly towards the Slytherin quarters.  
  
Hermione raced back to her dorm, after waiting an appropriate amount of time so as not to run into Draco again, to think about what to do and how to break the news to Harry. As she entered the common room, she saw Ron and Harry arguing over what kind of battle diorama to do for their group project.  
  
"I still say The Goblin Revoloution!" Ron muttered.  
"But that'll be everyone's first choice, because it's one of the goriest wars we've studied in their so far." Harry argued.  
Ron noticed Hermione. "Hey what's a good battle to do our project on? Knowing you, you'll probably have heard about one not even Professor Binn's heard of before."  
Hermione stopped and thought. A split second later she answered. "How about the Dragon-Magi War?"  
Ron and Harry gaped. "The WHAT?!" they both said.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Listen. I have something urgent to think about tonight. I'll tell you about it tomorrow night, O.K.?" With that, she ran up the stairs to the girl's section of the dormitories.  
  
"Hermione? Too busy to do schoolwork??" Ron asked incredulously. "Whatever it is it must be very important."  
"Well, if we can't get started tonight, we may as well go to bed now." Harry said.  
Ron agreed to this by a loud yawn. As they were heading up the stairs to their room, Harry wondered just exactly what was on Hermione's mind.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Decision

  
a/n: o.k., y'all know the drill. All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. And, like I've said a trillion times, I'm sorry Ms. Jackson...oops(sweatdrop) ,...what I mean is, if the thought of two people of the same gender in a meaningful relationship makes you cringe, then get lost!!! A little bit more romance happening this chapter BTW, since the first two were on the fluffy side a bit. As always R/R! And special thanks to all those who have been reading this so far, it means a lot.( Esp. shell and minx, b/c... *sniff* you guys are my inspiration, even though I may not be a very worthy protege.) And even thanks to the ppl who read but don't review.  
  
Rivals Ch.3  
By: Cloud_Strife_73  
  
The next day after school, Hermione opened the door to an unused classroom, after checking to see if the coast was clear. Earlier that day after lunch, Hermione had asked Cho to meet her there after school because she had something urgent to tell her. Cho had noticed the odd look in her girlfriend's eyes and agreed without a moment's hesitation.  
  
Hermione entered the room, closed the door and put a locking charm on it and a soundproofing spell on the room itself. She saw that Cho had arrived already and was sitting on a large desk. Cho smiled and beckoned to Hermione to come sit down. Hermione sat down next to Cho.   
  
"So, what's the urgent thing we have to talk about?" Cho inquired.  
  
Hermione explained the whole thing, about Draco knowing about them, the magical recorder box, the blackmail plot, and Hermione's plan to tell Harry before Draco could. 'It'll be easier for him to hear it from us anyway' she said.  
  
"That little asshole! I'll kick his skinny-" Cho's sudden outburst was silenced by Hermione's hand over her mouth. Hermione was confident in her ability in the soundproofing charm, but still didn't want to take any chances. "Shh, its alright. I think my plan will work, so don't worry." she said, trying to calm Cho's temper down.  
  
After a while, after her anger subsided, Cho reached for Hermione's hand and gently removed it from her mouth. "Thanks for helping me calm down," she said. "It's just how dare he spy on us, then make such an outlandish demand in exchange for his silence..." she paused . "So when do you want to tell him?"  
  
"The sooner the better. Tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? Are you sure? I mean- if you're ready.." Cho trailed off.  
  
"I'm sure." She then smiled at her girlfriend, and chided in a playful tone. "You know if we're going to be together, you have to learn to trust me more, you know."  
  
"Hey babe." Cho murmured. She slid over closer to Hermione, (a seemingly impossible feat, considering the were only a few inches apart) and draped an arm across her shoulder . "I'd follow you the edge of the world and back, but I just don't want you to do something you don't feel ready for that's all."  
  
Surprised at Cho's sudden concern, she smiled.  
  
"What?" asked Cho.  
  
"It's just that one moment you can be so irate, and the next, be so concerned about me the next."  
  
"Err.. is that a good thing?"  
  
Hermione didn't reply-at least not in the spoken sense. She pulled Cho into a long, deep kiss that lasted for several minutes. Once Hermione pulled away, Cho displayed a devilish smile.  
  
"I guess it is a good thing huh?" she teased, hoping to get the reaction that she wanted.  
  
Hermione smiled innocently, then pushed her girlfriend mischievously onto the table. [a/n: 'can you feel the love tonight' plays :D]   
  
"You're damn right it is." she said as she lowered her lips to meet her girlfriend's tantalizing ones yet again. The feeling of the kiss was just as strong as the one the night before, if not stronger. Adrenaline racing, she gently opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against Cho's teeth to get her to open them, by which Cho readily obliged.   
  
If you had asked Hermione what she had thought of french kissing when she was younger, she would have said it was disgusting, and she would never do it, because of all the germs in the human mouth and who would want even more germs in their mouth. But now, she'd say that it was one of the most electrifying sensations in the world, having someone's tongue caressing your own. Now, she could positively couldn't give a damn about the billions of germs more than likely being swapped.   
  
She dimly felt Cho's hands snaking up her back, and she gave an involuntary shudder because of it.  
She ceased her tonsil hockey with Cho and started to lightly kiss her neck. Cho moaned lightly and tightened her grip on Hermione's back. Hermione reached up to brush her girlfriend's hair out of her face (Cho was apparently too interested in what she was doing to notice, but it annoyed the orderly side of Hermione terribly, being strewn about that way, although the hormonal side found it immensely sexy.), when she caught a glance of her hand-wound watch (electronics weren't allowed on Hogwarts grounds after all) when she noticed there was about 7 minutes until dinner. Unfortunately it was at exactly the same moment that one of Cho's hands was making its way up the front of her robes...   
  
Hermione jumped off the table in a near-panic. Cho sat up, alarmed.  
  
"What? What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Cho asked worriedly, obviously hoping she hadn't inadvertently pissed Hermione off somehow, as she watched Hermione hurriedly smoothing her hair and robes back to their original state.  
  
Hermione looked up, startled by Cho's question.  
"Huh? Oh,-" she sat back on the table next to Cho. "No, you didn't do anything wrong... Actually-" she started to blush. "...you did everything right, especially towards the end. Its just that we have about 6 minutes to get to dinner, that's all."  
  
Cho looked at Hermione absolutely in awe. She lay back down on the table and looked up at Hermione.  
"Damn, Herm, I can see you not wanting to be late for class, not wanting to miss any important knowledge or anything..." (Hermione gave Cho a playful jab for her comment on her bookwormish habits in class) "..but not wanting to miss even a few minutes of dinner? I mean come on!"  
  
"I just don't want to get anyone's suspicions up, that's all."  
  
"So, even if we were, you know, would you still run off so you wouldn't be late?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. She leaned over and gave Cho a quick kiss on her forehead.  
"I wouldn't.. at least if you were any good..." she said jokingly as she stood up.  
  
Cho opened her mouth to defend her sexual prowess (not that she had actually done anything before, but she was still confident of her ability.), but Hermione had pulled her up off the table and was trying to smooth her clothing as well. Hermione pulled her wand out and dispelled the locking and sound proofing charms on the room with one hand while finishing with Cho's robes.  
  
"Come on. We don't wanna be late.." she said. She looked up at Cho, who was still looking upset.  
"Listen I promise I'll make it up to you later..." she trailed off suggestively. This cheered Cho up, the unhappy look on her face now replaced by a lecherous grin.  
  
"Alright, but you'd better make it up to me soon." Cho said, as she pushed her fingers through her hair, taming any stray strands that may have been sticking up.  
  
"Of course! But," Hermione checked her watch-yet again- " For now, we have to go." She opened the door and began to walk down to the Great Hall.  
  
Cho, not wanting to get into an argument over how she didn't think anyone would notice if they didn't show at dinner, just sighed, and followed Hermione.  
  
As they reached the Great Hall, they noticed, that much to Hermione's relief, there were still quite a lot of students filing in. Scanning the crowd she spotted Ron and Harry, and thankfully noted Draco was not around. Waving to get the two boys attention, she waited until they walked over.  
  
"Hey Herm, hey Cho." Ron said. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Just hanging out, talking about ,you know, girl stuff." Cho said, effectively satisfying Ron's curiosity, who simply nodded.  
  
"Well, shall we go in? I'm starved!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor table and took their seats, Ron noticed that Cho was sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
"Um, aren't you supposed to be at the Ravenclaw table? Ron asked.  
  
"There isn't a rule against it, its just not common. Do you mind? I mean, I'll move if you don't want me sitting here.  
  
"No, I don't mind you sitting here! I just don't want you getting into trouble or anything." Ron replied.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up, and everyone quieted. He didn't really have any thing groundbreaking to say except to issue a new warning to stay away from the Whomping Willow, as a first year had had his arm broken while playing hide-and-seek near it, and to announce that there was a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. After these minor announcements, food appeared on the tables, and conversation ensued yet again.  
  
Cho whispered in Hermione's ear. "We tell them in Hogsmeade tomorrow, agreed?  
  
"I guess so, but now I'm kinda scared" Hermione whispered back, admitting her fear over Ron and Harry's reaction.  
  
She felt Cho's hand close over hers underneath the table. "Don't worry," came the hushed reply. "I'll be right there with you."  
  
"What are you two whispering about?!?" Harry asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.  
  
"About what we're gonna do in Hogsmeade tomorrow." Hermione answered truthfully. Harry nodded then turned his attention to a rather large helping of steak and kidney pie.  
  
She looked at Cho, who simply grinned, gave a small squeeze to Hermione's hand before releasing it and started to eat her own dinner. Heartened by her girlfriend's reassurance, she put aside her worries, and piled some food onto her plate as well. After all, her mind said, Tomorrow is another day.  
  
  
A/N: Alright, I know the last line probably didn't make much sense, but It was all I could think of... Don't hurt me! Pleeaze review. Flames will be laughed at and ridiculed however. 


	4. Truth

Rivals Ch. 4  
a/n: alright I know the students walk to Hogsmeade, but I had forgotten at the time I started writing this chapter, and I'm too lazy too start over, so bear with me, ok? And once again, J.K. Rowling owns the characters, I just own the plot.  
  
The Next Day:  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Cho, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all boarded the Hogwarts Express for a day of hanging out in Hogsmeade. With a little bit of searching, they found a compartment all to themselves towards the back.   
Ron sat next to Harry, and Hermione and Cho took the one opposite them.  
  
Minutes later, after the train exited the school's station, the snack-dispensing witch came through their compartment. Harry got a bag of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Ron purchased 3 packs of Chocolate Frogs, Hermione bought a pack of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Cho settled for some Fizzing Whizzbees, and everyone got pumpkin juice flagons. Everyone shared with everyone else, but the always mysterious jellybeans provided genuine entertainment. Out of all the ones he got, Harry exclaimed about one ,that according to him 'tasted like crap'. When queried by Ron and Cho by how would he exactly know this, he and Hermione had to explain this Muggle saying to their puzzled friends. Ron got a peach flavored one, a booger flavored one (much to his dismay) and something so terrible he had to run to the onboard restroom and stay for a few minutes; when he returned he muttered something about 'tree bark'. Cho on the other hand, encountered no horrid flavors, much to Hermione's relief. Hermione got lucky also, the only nasty one she received was a spit flavored one (it wouldn't be nasty if it tasted the way Cho's did last night, she thought)  
  
After all that, nothing really eventful occurred. Fred and George came by, revealing a plan to convince Ginny to eat one of their new experimental candies, that turns a person entirely blue.   
  
"You shouldn't do that to your little sister. She might choose your nursing home someday." Cho cautioned after hearing of their plan.  
  
"We know, We know!" Fred said. "Its just that its so much fun to annoy her!"  
  
"Yeah, you should see what they do when they aren't in school." Hermione added in.  
  
" Now Hermione, you know that we're perfectly angelic while we're not at school. We just act this way here to keep up appearances!" George lied. "Isn't that right, Ron?"  
  
Ron scoffed.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is." George stated, looking pained. "Our own brother saying we're not complete saints. Well, me and Fred will just go somewhere where we're more wanted.", he said walking off in a overly dramatic huff, that Fred also left in.  
  
Following an conversation about the twins antics, both home and away, the conversation turned to Quidditch. The topic not really being her cup of tea, Hermione leaned against the window and dozed off.  
When she awoke, she noticed that both Harry and Ron had fallen asleep, their heads resting against each other; Ron's mouth was hanging ajar. Feeling an unaccustomed weight on her left shoulder, she glanced over to see Cho's head resting on her shoulder. Disturbed by Hermione's movement, she turned and snuggled her face even closer into the crook of Hermione's neck.  
  
Looking at Cho's face, Hermione thought she looked like an angel, with the way the sun was glinting off her hair; her lips full, almost pouty. Sighing, as if wondering if she truly deserved such a vision of beauty as this, she put an arm around Cho, leaned back against the window, and fell asleep again after a few minutes of listening to the steady rumble of the train's movement.  
  
About 30 minutes later she was rudely awakened (from a very nice dream, I might add) by the shaking of her shoulders by an unknown assailant. Opening her eyes, she saw Cho smiling impishly down at her. Looking around the compartment she noticed Harry and Ron weren't there.  
  
" 'Bout time you woke up, sleepyhead!" Cho said affectionately. Everyone else is off the train now. Don't want to get left now do you?"  
  
"No. Thanks for getting me up." Hermione said sleepily, standing up and stretching.  
  
"You seemed to be having a pretty good dream." Cho said, eyeing the other girl carefully. "What was it about?"  
  
Smiling slyly, Hermione answered. "Well, I can't exactly describe it. I'd have to show you. Want me to?", she said edging closer to Cho.  
Cho appeared ready to take her up on her offer, pulling her in for a quick kiss. But after that, she drew away, determination not to start kissing Hermione again shining in her eyes.   
  
"As much as I don't want to, I'm afraid I'll have to take a raincheck on that, since unfortunately, the guys are waiting on us. Care to show me when we back to school?" She appeared delighted when Hermione nodded in the affirmative.  
  
Hurrying off the train, they met up with Ron and Harry. Walking into the more commercial area of the small village, they stopped.  
  
"Anyone want to go anywhere before we all head to The Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked looking around at the group.  
  
"I want to go to Flourish and Blott's." Hermione said excitedly. "I hear there's a revised version of Hogwarts: A History!" Cho, standing slightly behind Hermione, rolled her eyes skyward to show exactly how she felt about the book. Ron and Harry sniggered. Hermione turned around, only to see an innocent-acting Cho. Not catching what was going on (thankfully for the others), she turned back to Ron and Harry. "Where're you going?"  
  
"To get stocked up on ammo for school." Ron replied casually. The 'ammunition' he spoke of was the usual dung bombs and other practical jokes, that so often wreaked havoc in the Gryffindor common room.  
Hermione sighed, deciding to think of an appropriate punishment ahead of time on the train ride back.  
  
**********  
  
Entering Flourish and Blott's , Hermione ran over to the table that had the revised versions of   
Hogwarts: A History. Cho walked over also, glancing uninterestedly at the brand new books, which were already covered with a fine coating of dust. Snickering playfully at Hermione's horror towards this.   
  
"Why aren't people buying this?!?" she said, almost frantically.  
  
"Now, Hermione, don't you think if people already have an original copy of the book," Cho said, casually brushing dust off the cover of the leather-bound book that Hermione was holding in her hand. "that they don't really want to pay for a new version just because it has some new additions to it?"  
Due to the stare Hermione gave her, Cho decided to browse elsewhere, walking into a room whose door veiled with a thick blue velvet curtain.  
  
Hermione, having paid for her books (she saw several more she had to have, including one about the minute details of Transfiguration) , she looked around the medium sized store for Cho, with no luck. Seeing the sectioned-off room, Hermione started to enter, but had second thoughts after thinking back to what that generally meant in shops in the Muggle world. But hearing Cho's unmistakable giggling (albeit muffled) beyond the curtain made her go in.  
  
Cho was reading a book in the far corner of the room. The sound of her foot steps alerted Cho to her presence. Cho looked up to meet Hermione's curious face.  
  
"I got bored, waiting for you and all.." Cho said sheepishly. "But look what I found.", she added, smiling uncontrollably as she held the book up for Hermione to read the cover.  
  
"1001 Stunningly Sensuous Spells for the Lesbian Witch Couple...Wha..?" Hermione read the title of the book aloud, her voice trailing off in shock. She looked back up at Cho who was practically laughing her ass off at the expression on poor Hermione's face.  
After regaining her composure, Cho wiped the tears out of her eyes and said "You know, I think this would be much more interesting to read than 'History Of Hogwarts' don't you?" A sly grin was on her face as she said that, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I don't think we're supposed to even be back here, much less buying something like that. How do you expect to buy that?" Hermione asked, the redness starting to gradually fade from her cheeks.  
  
"Don't sweat it. My cousin works here. And, lucky me, he happens to be on shift today."  
  
Walking out of the room, Hermione noticed a young clerk she hadn't noticed when she first came in.  
Now that she saw him, the similarities were unmistakable. He was tall and lanky with short ,spiky dark brown hair, and mischievous brown eyes, sparkling even behind the glasses he wore , just like his younger cousin. His grinned when he saw them approach the counter.  
  
"Cho!" he came over from behind the counter and gave her one of those big pick-you-up bear hugs. Cho almost fell over once he put her back on the ground. Hermione secretly hoped that he wouldn't give a total stranger a giant hug, but instead settle for a "Hello" and a handshake.  
  
Regaining her composure, Cho gave her cousin a mock angry look.  
  
"Damn, go and knock, my back out of place why don't you?"  
  
Her cousin laughed.   
  
"Anyway. Hermione, this is my dim-witted cousin Cris. Cris, this is my friend Hermione."  
  
Cris spoke. " Hi Hermione. I'm so sorry you've come into the friendship of Cho. Is she bribing you to walk around with her for today?"  
  
Cho kicked Cris in the shin, giving an innocent smile to him before he started to protest.  
  
' They act a lot like Fred and George do.' , Hermione thought.  
  
"Just let me pay for this. We have to meet up with some friends."  
  
Cris took the book from Cho. He read the cover, and looked at Cho, the goofy smile gone from his face, replaced by a look of utter seriousness.  
  
"...Um, Cho.. call it a hunch, but I really, really don't think you two are just friends anymore."  
  
"No, really?" The look of annoyance, as if she couldn't believe anyone could be so dense, passed and she looked almost scared. "Um, Cris, could you do me a favor and not tell anyone? Nobody can know just yet, you know?"  
  
Hermione felt really awkward being here, in the middle of such an important family discussion. She hoped Cho's cousin wouldn't be cross about his little cousin being gay or anything. She eyed the door, wondering if she could casually sneak out the door. while they weren't looking.  
  
"Cho.." He gave her another hug, one of those 'everything-will-be-okay' hugs. "I'm so proud of you.. well, not for being like me, and trying to suppress your emotions, like I did. So, of course, I'll keep your secret until you're ready for everyone to know, because you kept mine for so long."  
  
Hermione, seeing everything was alright in the cousin's relationship, silently walked out of the door to wait for her girlfriend.  
  
A few minutes later, Cho walked out, her book (now wrapped in thick-looking brown paper), in one hand, looking happy.  
  
"You ready? They're going to wonder where we are if we don't show at up at the pub soon."  
  
Hermione nodded, and the started walking to the outskirts of town where the merry, popular pub stood.  
After a few minutes of silent walking, Hermione decided to speak up.  
  
"So, uh.. you and your cousin o.k.?", she asked not wanting to sound nosy or anything.  
  
"Yeah. He was so glad I wasn't like him, trying to suppress my feelings for so long." Seeing the shocked expression on Hermione's face, Cho decided to clarify. "He's bi. He told me, oh about 3 years ago, because I was his closest confidant really and he knew he could trust me. Until he was ready to come out, I didn't tell anyone about it. I don't see why he was so worried, his friends and family were cool with it - most of them anyway.."  
  
"Most of it?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents weren't part of the majority. They're really big hardasses. They don't really talk to him much anymore. That's why I can't really tell them yet. I don't want to destroy my relationship with them." She looked sad at the fact that her parents were so backwards.  
  
"Come on, it'll be o.k. , they'll be alright with it. Maybe we can tell our parents together.", Hermione said, hoping to bring Cho back to her previously happy mood. It worked.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It'll be o.k. , just like this whole thing with that ass Draco will be sorted out in a couple of hours."  
  
As that sentence ended, they finally reached the Three Broomsticks. Entering the tavern, they were hit with a blast of varied conversations. Searching the pub they found Harry and Ron in a back booth of the tavern. They walked over and took the seats across the booth's table from Harry and Ron.  
  
"'Bout time you two showed up." Ron noted.  
  
"Yeah, we thought, Hermione may have tried to buy a copy of every book in the store." Harry quipped.  
  
Hermione kicked him playfully in the shins under the table. "Oh, shut up.", she joked.   
  
Cho laughed at the three's antics. "You guys are hilarious."  
  
"So, how about some Butterbeer?" Ron asked, standing to head to the counter. Everyone nodded in the affirmative, and handed him some money. Poor Ron had to get up and get rounds for everyone three more times.  
  
Now, maybe it was the butterbeer somehow getting to her, but Hermione swore that she kept seeing Ron and Harry giving each other sidelong looks, and smiling, as if they shared a secret. And then, not too long afterwards, she noticed Harry brushing Ron's errant ginger locks out of his eyes. (quite tenderly too, she noted.) Apparently Cho detected it too, because she raised her bottle to check the expiration date on it, to make sure she wasn't drinking a fermented drink.  
  
"Um, you guys, I think we need to talk about some stuff." Hermione said, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.  
  
" 'Bout what, 'Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Er.. well, we probably shouldn't talk about it here. Is there anywhere else we could go?" Cho asked.  
  
"Oh, sure thing." Harry said.  
  
Leaving the homey tavern, they walked a short distance to a deserted field, not too far from the rocky outcrop where they visited Sirius and Buckbeak last year.  
  
"So, what is it?" Ron asked. The quickly fading sunlight cast mad his hair look even more like a wave of flame.  
  
Cho and Hermione looked at each other, both hesitating to get on with it. Finally, Hermione gulped and spoke up.  
  
"Listen, Harry, Ron. I have to tell you something. Um, me and Cho are.. um together. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't want to lose your friendship."  
  
"No, its o.k. , Hermione.." Hermione looked puzzled. "The truth is, we've been keeping something from you, too. Me and Ron, you see, er.. we've been together since the beginning of school last year."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The same reason you didn't tell us-," Ron replied. "..we didn't know how you'd take it. Although , I would think you'd of suspected already, with Harry having to save me during the Triwizard Tournament. And the way he been acting today." Ron shot a mock angry look at Harry, which didn't really work because he couldn't help grinning at his best/boy friend.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. You're just too cute to resist!", he laughed.  
  
"But I thought you liked Cho." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I do. As a friend, though. I guess everybody assumed I liked you like that , Cho, after I asked you to the dance last year, but all I wanted was to be friends." Cho nodded understandingly.  
  
"You guys the real reason we wanted to talk to you was because.." The whole incident with Draco and the blackmail was revealed, along with the plan to tell Dumbledore tomorrow, before the match.  
  
Ron turned as read as his hair, the legendary Weasley temper emerging. "That bloody bastard! I'll-" Harry quickly placed both hands over the enraged Weasley boy's mouth, before he alerted people from the still-nearby tavern to their location, removing them once he had stop struggling to free himself and cuss Draco out.  
  
"Malfoy is a jerk, true but, I didn't think he would stoop that low just to get at me..." Harry said quietly, shaking his head sadly.  
  
The train's whistle pierced through the night, and Hagrid's magically amplified voice carried on the soft breeze blowing, informing all students the train was about to depart.  
  
"Well, at least all of this will be over tomorrow." Cho said.  
  
All of them headed back to the train, with lighter hearts now that the truth had been told, and the fact that they could now all be honest with each other. 


	5. Families

Rivals Ch.5

A/N: Man, you guys… it's been almost 3 years since I last updated this. --;; I'm sorry! It's just that video games got in the way of me sitting around writing all day Now, the movies have come out and OoTP (wow, that took forever, didn't it) hit before I finished this… For the sake of the people who read this before or read it in the future, I must finish. xx;; (Hey kids: An Easter egg in this ch. Find it and get some Bertie Bott's :D) I know it's short but there are at least two more  chapters up the pipeline (one slashy! Yay!) And maybe a spin-off of this.

The ride back to Hogwarts was just as uneventful as the ride to Hogsmeade. But, if anything was different it was the atmosphere; it seemed much lighter now that not one, but two secrets were out in the open. Hermione had been reading her new Hogwarts: A History aloud (Ron feigned death, falling onto the floor in an overly exaggerated way), when Harry asked Cho what the wrapped book she was holding was.

"Um…" Cho looked down at the floor, blushing. Ron, still lying on the floor, looked up at her face curiously before turning to look at Harry.

" 'Oy, Harry. I don't think it's something we want to know about, looking at the two of them." He got back into his seat, and smiled mischievously. "Don't forget to use a sound-proofing charm on the room. Looking at the size of that book, you'll be there quite a while!" Harry sighed in mock annoyance, and ruffled Ron's hair.

Hermione scowled. Cho laughed at the exchange between the two, having recovered from the awkwardness of Harry's question. Hermione looked at her. "And, what is so funny, hmm?" she asked, putting an arm around the still giggling Ravenclaw, and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Who'd have guessed? Hermione Granger with hormones!" Ron said, looking at the two. Harry smiled.

"You know, Ron, I don't think it's that. It's just she's a lot less overt than you are."

Ron rolled his eyes and stage whispered to Hermione and Cho. "And this is coming from the guy who couldn't keep _his_ hands off _me_ not just an hour ago!" Harry elbowed him jokingly.

Eventually they arrived back at Hogwarts. Emerging from the train, Hermione was the first to speak.

"So, what should we do now?" Ron looked at her in disbelief.

"Obviously, we go to Dumbledore, Hermione. " he said in an exaggeratedly slow way, as if she wouldn't understand otherwise. "So he can sort that wanker Malfoy out."  Turning slightly, Hermione could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walking  not too far from them. Malfoy saw her looking, sneered at her, and blew a kiss to her. Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

Resisting the urge to use a hex on him, she turned back to Ron. "Well, we can't just stroll into Dumbledore's office. We'll have to go through Professor McGonagall."

"And _why_, Mr. Weasley, do you insist on seeing the headmaster? What could be so urgent that it can't wait until after dinner?"  McGonagall asked, her lips pursed in the same severe line it always was.

Having Ron ask McGonagall wasn't the best idea on hindsight, as his courage was shaken by the teacher's icy tone. Cho spoke up before Ron came up with something stupid to say.

"Professor," she started, trying a small smile, hoping to help convince the woman to help them. "We need to talk to the headmaster because Draco Malfoy is trying to blackmail Harry here into throwing the first Quidditch game!"

McGonagall, who had only been halfway paying attention to them, looked up quickly from her paperwork when she heard the words blackmail and Quidditch in the same sentence. Her lips pursed even more.

"Well, Ms. Chang, I believe you've just won me over. Very well, I shall  escort you to Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Aw, Harry, Draco's going to be so _pissed_ when he realizes what's going on at the game!" Ron exclaimed happily, sitting down at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"You're talking too loud, Ron. Don't want to give away the surprise, do you?" Harry asked, sitting next to him.  Cho and Hermione sat down across from them.

What Ron was talking about was Dumbledore's response to the entire story of Draco's manipulation of the group, and his plan to make Draco think that everything was according to plan up until the Quidditch match. But they themselves were told to keep quiet about it, lest someone were to overhear them.

"So Ron… have you told anyone in your family about you?" Cho asked while passing him a pitcher full of apple cider. He shook his head.

"No, no. I can only imagine what they would say. I'm sure Mum won't mind. She'll just be happy she won't have to take care of another Weasley anytime soon." He poured a glass of the cider for himself and Harry, and continued. "What about yourself?" Cho explained her family situation.

Harry nodded sympathetically. "I imagine that's how it would be with the Dursley's. I'm already not normal to them, I think telling them that would put me below, oh the level of a slug to them. Hermione?" He turned to her, and she looked up from her transfiguration book she had brought down from the dormitory to read.

"I don't know Harry. I mean, they're pretty open-minded, I mean they _adore_ Boy George.." Harry laughed, while Ron and Cho looked puzzled. Hermione realized they wouldn't know who that was and continued. " Muggle musician, very good. But, even so... I don't know how well they'd take the news that their pride and joy played for the other team."

The rest of dinner went by quickly, no notable incidents occurring other than Neville Longbottom turning blue. Hermione sighed, pulled a quill and a small scrap of parchment out of her robe pocket, and wrote the twin's names down for one night of detention.

After dinner, Ron and Harry went back to the common room to finish their project for Binn's class. Hermione decided to walk Cho back to the Ravenclaw tower.

Arriving at the painting covering the Ravenclaw tower entrance, they stopped. Cho turned to Hermione. "So, this is it for tonight?" Cho pouted. "You said you'd show me what you were dreaming about."

Hermione reached up and stroked Cho's cheek. "I will, I will. I just can't tonight. I think Ron's going mad over this project he has to do."

Cho smiled. "They're lucky to have you, you know. They'd be lost without you."

Hermione moved in and kissed Cho quickly. "I could say the same about you." Cho grinned, and hugged the younger girl. "Mmm, we have to stop, or else I won't make it back before Ron falls asleep.. It's nearly impossible to wake him up."

Cho broke away from Hermione. "Fine," she said, before saying the password to open the portrait. "But, you owe me big time."

Hermione smirked. "Don't worry. I'll pay you back with interest." She waved to Cho, who waved back before disappearing into the doorway. The portrait swung back over the entrance.

Now at the Gryffindor portrait, Hermione was about to wake the Fat Lady up, when she felt the presence of someone lurking behind her.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked irritably, turning around to look at the blond boy.

"Aw, what's the matter, Granger? I'd think you'd be happy after coming back from seeing your girlfriend off to bed. Or.." he questioned, his normal drawl becoming nastier by the second, "Are you just mad because you couldn't join her?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Draco, that must be it. You're _so_ perceptive, you know?" she replied tiredly, running her hand through her hair.

Draco's face fell from its smirk into a glower. "You know, you should treat me a little better. I _am_ keeping your disgusting little secret after all-" he noticed a bracelet on Hermione's wrist. "What's that? A little gift from your girlfriend? You'd think she could afford better than that. She's not living in a rubbish bin like Weasley."

It was a wide, dull silver cuff, with no markings. It looked more like a watchband than a bracelet. The closest thing to it would have been an ID bracelet.

Hermione let the insult to Ron and Cho go. "Well, it's the thought that counts, Draco. Do you have anything actually useful to say, or are you going to sit here and annoy me all night?"

"Hmph. You think you're funny? We'll see about that. Just remember our agreement."  With that, he walked down the corridor, disappearing behind a corner

Hermione absently mindedly rubbed the bracelet against her robe front, cleaning a bit of tarnish off. Then she told the barely awake Fat Lady the password "chocolate toffee" and went inside to help Ron and Harry finish their project, of course having finished hers last night.


End file.
